


Eia au, eia 'oe

by discombobulatedetymology



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulatedetymology/pseuds/discombobulatedetymology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's an architecture student from NYC. Jean's a journalist from Paris. And Marco's a firefighter from Hawaii. Aka: three hot ass men get it on all over the world after joining the mile high club</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow a 'sits next to you on a flight and you're terrified of flights' AU got way out of hand and turned into self satisfying OT3 porn. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> This will most likely end up being a collection of drabbles all occurring in the same universe. 
> 
> The title is 'Here You Are, Here I Am' in Hawaiian. 
> 
> Also my high school French is hella rusty, sorry if anything is wrong, please let me know.

Jean glanced at his watch for the thousandth time since he'd been past the security checkpoint. "20 minutes," he mumbled into the glass of wine in front of him. The airport bar was crowded and loud, not exactly helpful in settling his nerves. Planes scared him, scratch that, they terrified him. 

Mulling over his own self pity and bouncing this leg on the barstool, Jean didn't notice when a tall, dark and handsome man sat down beside him. The guy next to him side-eyed him and smirked, but Jean was still staring into his glass of Pinot Noir and visibly vibrating with tension. 

"I'd ask to buy you a drink, but you haven't finished that one." A smooth voice came from next to him. Jean looked around wondering if this person was indeed talking to him. A deep chuckle left the man. "Yes, you." 

"Oh." Jean blushed profoundly and downed the rest of his glass. 

The man next to him raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I shouldn't have offered." He laughed and flagged down the bartender. "Another one for for my friend here....?" He focused dark eyes on Jean's pale skin and Jean could feel his panic start to recede. 

"Jean. Jean Kirschtein." He pushed his glasses back up his nose and hoped his accent wasn't too heavy to understand. 

"I'm Marco. Marco Bodt." The smile that played across his lips lit up his face. Jean noticed the freckles and the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled that wide, not to mention the perfect teeth to boot. "So where are you headed?" 

"Hawaii. Vacation." Jean was deeply embarrassed by his English and the short answers were the best he could muster under Marco's gaze. 

"Ah. I'm heading the same way. But it's home for me." He leaned over the bar and snatched up a paper umbrella and dropped it in Jean's drink. "Trust me you'll need one." He winked and Jean felt the temperature of the whole bar rise. 

At this point his plane was all but forgotten as he stared at the man next to him. "My English is terrible." 

"It's cool. We get a lot of tourists in Hawaii. Where are you from?" 

"Here. Paris." Jean flashed a small smile. He was proud of his city and where he was from, his heritage was one of his favorite things about himself. 

"No way man, that's amazing! I wish I would have known you before now, I feel like I missed so much in the city." 

Jean shrugged, "Most do. But what about Hawaii? What should I do?" 

Marco bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh at the way Jean pronounced it. "I can give you my number and show you around if you're staying on Maui." 

Jean nodded vigorously. "Merci!" 

Marco scribbled on a cocktail napkin and handed it to Jean, who slipped the note into his laptop bag. At this point most of Jean's anxiety had faded away, being distracted by someone that hot was good for the soul. "What's your favorite part of Hawaii?" 

"Oh man where do I start? I like to surf so Ho'okipa Beach is probably my favorite spot for it. It's not on the big island but it's worth the trip, trust me." Jean noted his face lit up like it had when he smiled the first time. 

"I don't surf." Jean sighed. 

"Have you ever tried?" 

Jean shook his head 'no'. 

"Oh come on, you have to give it a shot. If you go to Hawaii and don't try to surf it's a wasted opportunity. I could teach you!" 

Jean's mind filled with images of shirtless Marco, dripping in water, teaching him to surf and his jaw dropped a little. "Oui." He mumbled when he got his voice back. 

A loud female voice chimed over the intercom announcing the boarding for Jean's flight. Initially he started to slouch and pout about having to leave Marco's pleasant company.

"Oh shit. That's my flight." Marco's smile dulled slightly and he looked sad as well. 

"Me as well!" Jean smiled. The two gathered their things from the bar and headed to the gate together. The line for boarding was long and they ended up all the way at the back of the line. Marco kept up his chatter about Hawaii and Jean was grateful; the closer he got to the gate the worse he started feeling despite the alcohol in his system. 

Once he was past the woman at the ticketing counter, Jean started to fold his boarding pass in a hundred different directions just to have something to do with his hands. 

"You're nervous about the plane, huh?" Marco said, setting his large hands on Jean's shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze as they filed onto the plane. 

"Oui." Jean sighed. The hands on his shoulders were warm and he could feel the calloused tips of Marco’s fingers where his shirt exposed his collar bones. 

"It'll be alright." Marco reassured him. 

A pretty man took his ticket, "Row 26, seat H. All the way down and on your left." 

"Hey, man is there anyway I can sit with him actually? Something happened with our tickets, I'm his translator and he needs me with him." Marco's voice behind him made him stop. 

"Sir, you can sit there but if the person with that ticket wants that seat you will have to give it up, understood?" 

"Aye, aye captain." He mock saluted and followed Jean. "See, I told you everything would be fine." 

Jean giggled to himself as they made their way back. Marco helped him stow his bags, but there was one already in the compartment so they looked down to find a tanned brunette with green eyes glaring up at them.

"What?" He snapped. 

Jean suddenly felt more uncomfortable than before. "Nothing." A small shiver ran through his body as he took the middle seat and Marco took the aisle. 

Marco didn't miss a beat though, he leaned forward in his seat so he could talk to the angry man in their row. "Hey, I'm Marco, this is Jean. He's scared of flying so I feel like it's our civic duty to make sure this flight goes smooth for him. Alright?" 

The green eyes appraised Marco who had now shed his jacket to reveal a short sleeved shirt stretched tightly across his chest. But the most impressive revelation was the completed sleeve of tattoos down his arm. "Fine. So long as pretty boy doesn't puke on me, I'm fine." 

"Pretty boy?" Jean questioned. The other boys cheeks turned pink. 

"Yeah. So what?" He tried to keep up his tough exterior. "I'm Eren by the way." 

"So business or pleasure?" Marco grinned. Jean flattened himself against his seat and tried to prepare himself for the longest 15 hour flight ever. The two on either side of him bantered back and forth for a bit but they were quiet by the time the plane started to taxi. Jean's heart was pounding in his throat and he closed his eyes tightly. 

Marco took advantage of his closed eyes and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, breath hot on his neck. "I promise this will be the best flight you ever have." And then he did something so forward it took Jean's breath away. Marco leaned in and ran his tongue along the bottom edge of Jean's ear before pulling it into his mouth for the briefest second and biting it softly. Jean's face turned red and he stared at Marco with his mouth open. "I saw how you looked at me at the bar." He whispered with a smirk. 

"Why do I feel like him missing something?" A sharp voice asked from his right. Jean's head snapped around as he remembered the other man that was sharing a space with them. "Wow. Your face is red." 

Just then, the plane lifted off the ground and Jean clamped his hands down on the armrests ignoring the fact that Marco and Eren had their hands on them already. Marco turned his hand so he could hold Jean's and Eren reluctantly followed suit not wanting to upset the frightened Frenchman anymore than necessary. Jean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

"Can you trust me for like ten seconds?" Eren's voice rose to compensate for the sound of the engines roaring. 

Jeanne's nodded slightly, there were warm soft fingers under his chin, turning his head to the right. He opened his eyes to find bright green ones staring back at him. "Breathe," Eren mouthed and Jean let out the huge breathe he didn't know he'd been holding and Eren leaned in and brushed his lips against Jean's. It was soft and his lips were chapped but Jean didn't mind the pleasant distraction. They stayed attached at the mouth till the plane leveled out, and Jean felt his stomach relax. They pulled apart with a small popping sound that was almost drowned out by the sound of the engine. 

"Why?" He asked Eren. 

"You looked so pitiful. It was the only thing I could think of. I hope you don't mind." Eren blushed and lifted the shade on the window to look down at the dark landscape speckled with lights. Jean looked away from the window and buried his face into Marco's shoulder. 

"Eren, I think you broke him." He chucked. "Close that, will you?" Suddenly aware of what he was doing, Eren snapped the window shade shut. 

The sound of the shade closing helped Jean relax but his heart was still pounding and he couldn't tell if it was due to the half hard on he was sporting or the plane. It took about ten minutes of coaxing to get Jean to lift his head and relax a fraction more. 

"Merci," he whispered to Eren. 

The flush returned to his cheeks. "It's certainly not a problem. Let me know if you need more." He smirked. 

"Hey now, what about me?" Marco whined. They both looked at him and smiled, there was something akin to a puppy in the way he whined. 

"You're more than welcome to join." Eren winked. 

"I need to pee." Jean announced the second the fasten seatbelt sign clicked off. Practically running towards the small cubicle of a bathroom Jean let himself in and immediately locked the door behind him. "C'est quoi ce bordel?" Jean swore. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face and adjusted his dick so his pants were less uncomfortable. 

His mind was reeling; there were two very equally attractive men in his row that both seemed to want to put their hands on him and on one hand he really didn't mind but on the other, he was so petrified of getting into trouble with the airplane staff. Jean calmed his nerves as best he could and made his way back to his seat between them. They were chatting as he walked up.

"I think that would be good for him. He seems very stressed." Marco's voice was hushed but Jean could pick up bits and pieces. 

"Yeah the kid seems like he needs it. I just hope he's not uncomfortable or anything," Eren answered, biting his thumbnail. 

"I think he would have stopped you before if that were the case." 

Jean cleared his throat and Marco beamed up at him. "Hey, the stewardess dropped off a pillow and blanket for you while you were gone," he mentioned, standing so Jean could easily sit back down. 

Once his butt was firmly planted, he reached for his seat belt but Marco's fingers stroked the back of his hand. "I don't think you'll be needing that." 

"But the plane...?" Panic rose in the back of Jean’s throat. 

"Dude. When was the last time you got laid?" Eren asked without an ounce of tact. 

Jean paused and thought about it. Wow, it had been quite a long time. "Um…over a year." 

Marco whistled. "Damn. No wonder you're so tense. Well, if it's alright with you, we'd like to change that." 

"Here?!" Jean squawked, his gaze turning from one side to the other so he could stare at both of them with an incredulous look on his face. 

"Not necessarily here." Eren chuckled. "The bathroom is an option, or if you can handle 15 hours with us and you'd still like more, we can go to a hotel room. Or Marco's apartment. It's all up to you." 

Jean checked the time on the little television that was built into the headrest of the seat in front of him. "14 hours. You'll have to be, what's the word," he paused trying to translate in his head. 

"Gentle?" Marco asked, cupping his face and running the pad of his thumb across Jean's cheek. 

"Sneaky?" Eren provided, spreading the thin airplane blanket over his lap before setting a hand on his thigh under it. 

"Careful." Jean settled on his word. "I wouldn't want to be sent home for being indecent." 

The boys on either side of him chuckled. "That we can do." Marco assured him. 

Eren slipped his hand higher on Jean's thigh earning a look from Jean. "What?" 

"Not now!" He hissed. "We'll wait till everyone has started to sleep." 

Pressing his face into the crook of Jean's neck, Eren whined, "But I don't wanna wait." He pouted. 

Marco laughed at them. "You know he's right," he scolded Eren. "But that doesn't mean we can't distract him till then." 

Marco took advantage of Jean trying to work out what that meant and leaned in and placed a deep slow kiss to his lips. Jean's hand went to the back of Marco's head and carded through his hair. On the other side of him Eren whined and lifted the armrest that had been separating them so he could position himself right up against Jean. 

The next two hours that passed were slow and torturous. Kisses were exchanged every so often to keep everyone's spirits up, but mainly to distract Jean from any slight turbulence they encountered. Eren told Jean about his life in New York as a college student and that his trip to Paris had been for summer architecture studies. The stewardess came and went, offering Jean another glass of wine. And that's when he started to get giggly and less guarded. He told them both about growing up in Paris and the small restaurant his family owned and in turn Marco shared more than they ever could have asked for. Once their plane ride hit the three and a half hour mark they were all comfortably tipsy and all over each other. 

Eren was sucking a hickey against Jean's neck while Marco was nipping at his bottom lip. The whole plane had fallen under a gentle hush as most of the occupants were asleep. But the soft sounds of pants and the quietest of moans came from row 26. They'd raised both of the armrests and pressed against Jean so he still felt safe in his seat. Three blankets and pillows managed to hide the majority of what was happening. 

"Can we please start now?" Eren pouted before biting down a little harder than he should have. 

Jean let out a small yelp. "You'd think you're the one who hasn't gotten laid in a year," Jean teased.

Under the blanket Marco took Eren’s hand and slid it to the button of Jean’s jeans. The blonde leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, a long sigh escaping his lips. “Go ahead, do the honors.” Marco smiled as he leaned around Jean to kiss Eren. The sound of kisses not being placed on his own body cause Jean to open his eyes again.

“Merde!” Jean groaned. “That’s hot.” Marco winked at him while kissing the other man and Jean wanted to melt. Eren’s hand had finally managed to get the button undone and the zipper down. The suddenly overwhelming lack of pressure made Jean whimper. 

“Aww, I think he’s sensitive,” Eren teased, finally pulling away from Marco. 

“Lift your hips a little. Come on darlin’,” Marco whispered into his ear, repeating the same move that started it all. The feeling of teeth and tongue on his ear made his dick twitch. Marco sighed and Jean did as he was told. With Marco’s hand on his left side and Eren’s on his right they managed to tug his shorts down far enough to free his erection, finally. 

“What kind of filthy guy doesn’t wear underwear on a plane?” Eren asked, his hand brushing against the head of his dick. “Wow, you’re so wet.” 

Jean turned his head away and bit down onto Marco’s collarbone hard to suppress the moan he wanted so desperately to let out. Marco hissed in pain and Jean immediately let go, “Je suis désolé!” Jean mumbled not, realizing he’d slipped back into his native tongue. He placed a kiss to the now red spot on his collar bone. “I”m sorry,” he repeated in English. 

Marco laughed. “Collateral damage. Don’t worry about it.” But he reached down and wrapped a large hand around the shaft of Jean’s dick while Eren was busy still palming the head. Jean was starting to lose control of all of his coherent thoughts while the two of them did obscene things to his dick. It didn’t take long for him to feel like he was about to come; his breathing started to get really shallow and Marco pulled his hand away, Eren followed suit. 

“You can’t come yet. We have another 9 hours of plane ride!” Eren scolded him. 

“I can’t come for 9 hours?” Jean pouted.

“You’ll come, just not yet.” Marco smirked. Eren slipped his hand into his own basketball shorts and gave himself a few strokes. “Why don’t you help him along? I think he might be feeling neglected.” Marco whispered like a tiny devil on his shoulder, he left one last wet kiss on Jean’s neck before letting him go. 

Without really thinking about it too much Jean lifted his hips and pulled his pants back up before slipping out of his seat and situating himself between Eren’s legs on the floor in front of him. Eren looked like he could cry he was so happy to see Jean between his legs with his mouth open, ready and willing. “Fuck, Jean.” He pushed his shorts down as Marco slid into the middle seat so he could watch. 

Blocking them with most of his body, Marco ran a hand through Jean’s hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing Eren. 

Jean licked just the tip of Eren’s dick, tonguing the slit as a not-so-subtle payback for teasing him before. Eren turned his head towards Marco and kissed him as hard as he could. Their kiss wasn’t soft and tentative like Jean’s, it was raw unadulterated lust and neither of them were slowing down anytime soon. Teeth clicked and tongues flicked over lips above him but Jean was focused on a more important task at hand, Eren’s dick. 

He ran the flat of his tongue up Eren’s dick before finally wrapping his lips around it and sliding back down to the base. Jean pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand so that he could work the shaft while hollowing his cheeks over the tip. Eren’s hips bucked up and Jean ended up with more than he thought in his mouth and gagged.

“You okay?” Marco asked. 

Looking up through heavily lidded eyes Jean nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Je vais bien.” 

Seeing him like that Marco couldn’t help but detach himself from Eren for a moment and kiss his swollen lips. Jean went back to focusing on Eren but managed to undo Marco’s jeans with his free hand and start jacking him off. Eren’s hips twitched again but this time he was expecting it and was ready for it, he relaxed his throat and let Eren in as deep as he could, his eyes watering a little. 

“Ah, fuck,” Marco whispered. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, he needed to fuck Jean well into next week and he needed to do it now. He pulled away and tucked himself back into his pants much to Jean’s dismay. “I’m going to go to the restroom and leave the door unlocked, follow me in a few minutes.” He ran his hand through Jean’s hair again. “You too,” he said, kissing Eren hard enough to push him against the window. 

Jean almost didn’t want to stop, the face that Eren was making was so perfect. “If you want to get fucked on this flight I think we have to follow him. I don’t think we can really do this right here,” Eren said, pulling Jean off his dick with a satisfying pop. 

Making sure that his pants were fastened, Jean stood and headed back towards the bathroom. Just like Marco said, the door was unlocked and he stepped inside to find a completely naked, freckled man sitting on the tiny counter fisting his own cock. 

“Wanna lend a hand?” 

Far too distracted by the sudden access to every part of Marco he’d ever wanted, and the beautiful tattoo that spread down his chest and hit about the middle of his rib cage, “Baise moi!” was the only thing that Jean could come up with to say. 

In a breathless and ragged voice Marco huffed, “Now that you’re going to need to translate for me.” 

“Fuck me.” 

Then, Jean was pulling his shirt off and pressing himself against Marco. The boy was freckled from his cheeks to the tops of his feet and Jean wanted nothing more than the opportunity to count all of them, but he knew now wasn’t the time. The door opened behind him but he didn’t even look at Eren as he took Marco’s dick in his mouth and sucked. 

“Oh shit,” Eren mumbled, locking the door behind them. 

There was legitimately just enough space for all three of them to be in there with Marco up on the counter. Eren pulled off his shirt and stood with his hips pressed against the curve of Jean’s ass, his arms wrapped around his waist as he bit down onto the junction of his neck and shoulder. One hand slipped up Jean’s chest but instead of a warm nipple he was met with two little metal balls on the end of a rod and he raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve got your nipples pierced?” Jean’s cheeks went red while he tried to focus on Marco. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve seen in a long time.” One of his hands ran down the front of Jean’s chest so that he could undo his jeans once again and push them down. 

With his jeans pushed around his ankles, Eren kneeled on the floor behind him and spread his cheeks. There was a deep moan from Jean, and Marco looked like he was going to come any second now. 

“Jean, suck on my fingers,” Eren said, lifting his hand up. Doing what he was told, Jean generously sucked on the pair of fingers Eren had offered him. It didn’t take long for him to figure out where those fingers were going and the second Eren pressed one into him he bit down on the inside of Marco’s thigh. 

“You need a muzzle, you bite like a fucking dog,” Marco said, grabbing a handful of Jean’s hair and pulling him away from his thigh and back up to his mouth. Jean was panting and whining in seconds, it only took a minute for him to start rocking his hips back against Eren’s finger. Eren pulled it out and replaced it with his tongue and Jean looked like he was going to pass out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Marco bit down on his neck and watched him writhe against Eren.

“Do you bottom?” Marco asked over Jean’s shoulder to Eren. 

He slipped two fingers into Jean so his mouth was free to talk. “Yeah, why?” 

“Jean?” Marco asked, patting his cheek lightly. “Think you can handle fucking Eren, while I fuck you?” The only response he got was a moan and a slight nod. 

Marco slid off the counter and spun Jean around so that his ass was against him. He reached into the pocket of his pants that were on the counter next to him and pulled a pack of condoms out of the pocket, he opened one and handed one to Eren. 

“I’m going to fuck you nice and slow and thorough, okay?”

“Oui,” Jean mumbled. 

Marco’s hands were rougher on his skin but he didn’t mind, and getting to watch Eren prep himself wasn’t a bad thing either. Eren had three fingers in himself before Marco was even halfway into Jean, pumping them in and out until he knew he was ready. Not trusting Jean in his current state to be able to put on a condom, Eren did it for him before turning around and offering himself up to Jean. 

Marco was finally buried to the hilt and Jean was ready to scream. “Don’t move,” Jean whispered, trying to get used to the feeling of being full again. Eren braced his hands on the thin wall in front of him and pushed his ass out so that Jean didn’t have to make it very far. Pushing himself into Eren while having Marco in him turned Jean to jelly. “Okay, you can go now.” Marco grabbed Jean’s hips hard enough to bruise and slammed into him once and watched the chain reaction of it slamming into Eren. 

Marco set a slow pace that kept Jean rocking into Eren without as much effort since he could see how limp he’d become. Jean was silent at this point, brain not even functioning enough to make himself moan, but Eren was moaning and whining like it was the last fuck of his life and Jean couldn’t get enough of it. He raked his nails down Eren’s back and earned himself a nice, long moan. None of them lasted very long given the amount of foreplay they’d had beforehand. Maybe ten or fifteen thrusts in Jean was coming with a loud yell. “Touch him Jean,” Marco was whispering, but by the time he reached around Eren was already coming. Marco came last but the afterwaves of it seemed to hit him the hardest and he twitched into Jean enough that he knew he’d be sore by the time they got off the plane. 

Slowly, they all peeled apart and leaned against a different wall of the tiny bathroom and smiled at each other. “You still terrified of planes?” Marco asked, cupping Jean’s cheek and kissing him softly. 

“I certainly hope this has been the best plane ride you’ve ever had.” Eren laughed, pulling his basketball shorts back up and his shirt on. 

“Merci,” Jean mumbled sleepily. He was well and thoroughly wrecked, even his voice was hoarse. He reached a hand out for Eren but he batted it away favoring a rough kiss instead. 

“You’re welcome.” Eren sighed. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go back to my seat and pass the fuck out.” He left the tiny bathroom stall, looking over his shoulder to wink at them. At some point Marco had gotten dressed and Jean was still just standing there with his pants around his ankles. 

Marco smiled. “You’re not all there right now, huh?” 

Jean barely managed to shake his head. Marco helped him pull his pants back up and put his shirt on. “Come on then, you.” He looped Jean’s arm over his shoulders and slipped his own arm around Jean’s waist to help steady him as they made it back to their seats. 

A stewardess began walking towards them with a stern look on her face. Marco smiled and turned on the charm. “My boyfriend isn’t feeling very well ma’am, I’m sorry about any disturbances we may have caused. Won’t happen again. Scout’s honor.” He winked and she blushed and scurried back towards the rest of her co-workers. 

Marco slid back into their row to find Eren already asleep, but the armrest between the seats was still up. Jean slumped into his seat and let Marco cover him with the blanket. “Merci,” Jean muttered again as Eren curled against him. Being the last one to sleep had always been a habit Marco practiced, wanting to make sure that everyone else was good and didn’t need anything. It took him another hour but eventually he fell asleep with a hand carded through what little bit of Eren’s hair he could reach while he leaned his cheek on the top of Jean’s head. 

“It’s good to be going home,” He mumbled before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor who reads this shit before I post it. 
> 
> You can find her on tumblr here:
> 
> sariahhime.tumblr.com
> 
> And you can find me here: 
> 
> discombobulated-etymology.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations are had. 
> 
> Also Skype is a great facilitator.

"I thought you said your boyfriend lives in France," Armin said as he shoved a hot dog into his mouth. The Met steps were cold under them and they were huddled together shoulder to shoulder against the wind. 

Eren almost choked on his Dr. Pepper. He coughed, "Yeah I did." His face suddenly felt a lot warmer than it had all day.

"So why did you just say your boyfriend lives in Hawaii and he's coming to visit?" Armin's face was pretty much blocked by an enormous hot dog but Eren was positive he was giving him that look; the bullshit detecting one. 

"I have two?" Eren offered with a small shrug. 

It was Armin's turn to choke. "Excuse me?" 

"I think that Marco said its called a polyamorous relationship. So I’m in a relationship with two people at once." 

"Do they know?!" 

"Wow, fuck you. Yes they know about each other! It's the three of us!" Eren shoved him with his shoulder as Armin dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

"So you're not only bringing home one boyfriend for the holidays, but two? Poor boys have to deal with Mikasa to boot." 

"Well she'll like Jean. He's so French it hurts. She'll love it. It's Marco I'm worried about. I mean he's smooth as sin but I don't think she'll like that about him, she'll think I was tricked into something." He sighed and pulled his hood back up, the wind kept blowing it off. 

Armin was silent for a while as he thought about the idea of having two partners at once. His brain couldn't fathom that working. There would have to be complete trust, no jealously, and patience if they're all on different parts of the planet. "You love them don't you?" Armin blurted out. 

The blush reached his ears under his hat. "I guess. Shut up will you?" 

"Can I call them Hawaii and France?" 

"No! You can call them Marco and Jean. Respectively." 

"Mikasa is going to flip. I can't wait." 

\------

Marco was sitting on his surfboard next to his buddy Connie. The two went all the way back to elementary school, the island was a small place it's hard not to know someone that long. They were waiting for a wave to come along and the breeze was a nice contrast to the heat of the day. 

"Are you excited about going to New York to see your boo thang?" Connie asked. 

"I am actually. It's been too long since I've seen him." Marco chewed his lip and tapped his fingers on his board. 

"That's good, I'm glad you found someone. We all are." Connie beamed. 

"Jean's pretty amazing if we are being honest here." 

"Jean? I thought it was Eren." 

"Well, about that," Marco said, blushing and scratching the back of his neck. "I kinda sorta have more than one." 

Connie sighed. "You can never just do things the easy way, huh? Always gotta be different." He puffed out his chest and slicked back his hair putting on the worst impression of Marco. "All the boys on the island are straight, well I'm gay. Everyone has one significant other, I have two. Most of the couples all live on the island together, I've got two in New York." He laughed and Marco splashed him. 

"Jean's French, actually." 

"I hate you," Connie dead panned. 

"No you don't. You love me." 

"I guess." He rolled his eyes. 

"So it's not, like, super weird?" 

Combine shrugged. "Not really. It sorta makes sense. You're a really loving guy. I can't imagine one person accepting that much love. I don't even know if I'm making any sense." 

"I think I get what you're saying, I appreciate it man." 

"Okay enough of this emotional crap. I came out here to surf with you not talk about your boyfriends." He said it with a playful tone and Marco felt relief in knowing that this wouldn't change their friendship. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

\------

"Jean, who are these two?" Sasha asked. She always had a knack for putting her nose where it didn't belong. Jean sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose so he could pretend to acknowledge what she was saying to him. "The two guys on the background of your laptop?" 

Jean blushed remembering his background, it was a picture of the three of them on the beach, Marco's friend had taken it of them the first time they were all in Hawaii. Looking at it made his heart ache. 

"They're my boyfriends." Jean said it without hesitation. 

"Both of them?" Sasha questioned. "Like together, at the same time?" 

"All three of us are in a relationship, yes." Jean had hopes that being straightforward with her would make her shut up quicker and get back to the task at hand. 

She was silent for a while as she considered the idea. "But don't you get jealous?" 

"Sasha, please, we are working." He pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. The brunette pouted, "No, I don't. I trust them. They can have sex and I don't care. I can have sex with one of them and the other one doesn't get mad. It's not about that. We all love each other." 

"Hmm. That's strange. I don't think I could do that." 

"It's not something I'd recommend to everyone." He slipped his glasses back on. 

Sasha reached out and touched the back of his hand. "I just want you to be happy, and if that's what does it then keep doing it." 

"I plan on it." He offered her a rare smile figuring it was the correct thing to do in the situation. "Let's get back to this layout though. I think this should be the pull quote." He slid a paper over to her. 

\------

"Is this thing on?" A heavily muffled French accent spoke from his speakers. Marco's heart fluttered, it had been too long since he'd last gotten to see him. Eren pressed his chin into Marco's shoulder and whined. "Merde!" The sound of Jean smacking his out of date laptop echoed in the small living room of Marco's flat. 

"Jean, it's on. Stop hitting it," Eren teased. 

A second later Jean came into view, his cheeks were pink and his hair was standing on end, he looked like he'd just woken up. "Hello." He pouted at his boyfriends. 

"Hello, sweet stuff," Marco cooed. Eren loved the way his chest vibrated when he talked like that. "God, we miss you." It was almost a whisper and Eren wasn't sure if the laptop microphone could pick it up. 

Jean just blushed deeper and scratched the back of his head. "How's Paris?" Eren asked. It had been three months since they'd all been together last. Eren had just finished his finals and was spending the next few weeks at Marco's before having to go back to school. Jean would be joining them as soon as the next issue of the magazine was finished and ready for print at the end of the week. 

Jean huffed and pulled on the collar of his pull over sweater. "Cold, cloudy, boring." He frowned. 

"Aww come on. You'll be here in sunny Hawaii in a week. I promise it will be okay." Marco tried his best to console him from so far away. 

"It's not fair. Eren's there. I wanna be there." 

Eren stuck his tongue out. "Perks of being a student still. And I get all the Marco I can handle." Eren wrapped his arms around Marco and kissed him. 

Jean whined, "Thats so mean." 

"Eren, don't rub it in." Marco scolded him. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Eren was only a few years younger than them with the way he acted. He focused his attention on pouty Jean. He looked so small and far away it made his chest ache. "How's the magazine?" 

"I work with idiots," Jean groaned, pulling his glasses off and rubbing them with his sweater. About three sentences into his story he switched back into French and started fidgeting with a rubix cube. Marco and Eren could get the gist of the conversation so long as Jean wasn't talking really fast. 

"You can write from Hawaii. Just saying, it's an option." 

"You know I can't." Jean rolled his eyes, they'd had this fight before and he wasn't in the mood to get into again. As much as he loved Marco and Eren he knew better than to pick up his whole career and try to move it elsewhere for something that wasn't 100%. 

"Yeah Marco, his pretentious magazine will fall apart without him." Eren meant it in a teasing way but it came out mean, like he felt that Jean didn't care about them. Marco could see the fight that was about to spark between them and stepped in. 

"Eren shut up." He smacked him lightly on the head. The brunette huffed and laid down in Marco's lap, dropping out of the frame. "You know he just misses you." 

Jean blew his bangs out of his eyes. "He sure has a way of showing it." He was pouty still and all Marco wanted was to make him smile. Jean started grumbling in French and got up and walked away from the camera. Marco smiled when he realized Jean wasn't wearing pants, just a sweater and a pair of maroon boxer briefs. "Are those the underwear that Eren got you?" 

Jean's movement sort of hiccuped as he walked back towards the camera with more coffee. Eren was trying his hardest not to look, he was still annoyed with Jean. "Oh, these?" Jean's voice purred from above him and he felt Marco's dick twitch beneath him. 

"Oh yeah, those." Marco's voice had become lower and Eren knew there was no more use in fighting it, he popped his head back up just enough to look at the screen. Jean was lifting his sweater up to show off his stomach and the waistband of the underwear. Eren had sent them as a joke, he didn't think he'd ever actually see them on Jean. Jean was running his thumb under the edge of the waistband with his free hand and Eren let out a small squeak. 

Jean leaned back down to look at his laptop screen so he could see Marco and the top of Eren's head. "Oh hello mon amour." Jean smirked and Eren's head dipped out of frame again. Determined to always have the upper hand in the situation Eren mouthed over Marco's half hardon through his gym shorts. Marco jumped at the sudden heat and shook the laptop. 

"Are you okay?" Jean asked, his voice snapping back to normal. 

"Yeah, sorry, there's a small New Yorker attached to my dick." Marco laughed and set the laptop on the coffee table so the Jean could see the way Eren was sitting on all fours with his head in Marco's lap. 

Jean whined and plopped down into his chair in a huff. "I wouldn't mind." He gestured towards his crotch. 

Marco tucked a finger under Eren's chin and brought his lips up to his mouth. It was a wet, sloppy kiss and when they pulled away there was an audible pop. "Are you telling me you don't wanna watch?" Marco smirked. 

He whined again but this time his hand dropped out of frame and Marco could tell he was touching himself. "Go on." He pouted. But Marco could tell it was less serious now that they'd managed to distract him. 

When Marco let go of his chin, Eren dropped back down to mouthing him through his shorts. Marco ran a hand down Eren's back and into the waistband of his cargo shorts. "You know, since we are putting on a show, maybe you should take these off." Marco purred, making sure to keep eye contact with Jean on the screen. 

Eren nodded and slid into Marco's lap so that his back was against his chest, he ground his hips down and Marco leaned forward biting into his shoulder. "Jean, you know I miss you, right? What I would give to have you standing in front of me, let me tell you." Eren grinned devilishly at him before pulling his shirt over his head. 

Watching over his shoulder, Marco noticed Jean starting to get flushed. "Oh, I think he likes that. Why don't you tell him what you'd do to him if he were here?" Ever the instigator, Macro's hands ran down Eren's chest to the button for his shorts. 

"Oh if you were here?" Eren punctuated his sentence by grinding against Marco again. "Well that's a whole other ball game isn't it? I mean right now there are only two of us and two dicks is a lot easier to handle, but no where near as fun." Eren winked and Jean looked like he was going to melt. 

The damn button had finally come undone and Eren helped Marco get his pants off. The tent he was pitching was mighty already and Marco could barely wait to put his hands on him. "Hey, Jean. Why don't you back up so we can see what you're up to down there?" 

Jean obliged and slid out from under the desk so that Eren and Marco could see him palming himself over his underwear. "Oh fuck." Eren groaned. He ground against Marco again, this time continuing to do so instead of just stoping. "I'd really love for you to fuck my mouth if you were here." He reached for his own boner and Marco stopped him. 

"I'd be happy to oblige." 

"Please." Jean's voice sounded so far away Marco almost missed it. Eren slid onto the floor and opened his mouth waiting for Marco. The basketball shorts pooled around his ankles and he slid to the edge of the couch offering Eren his dick. 

"Come and get it." Eren didn't hesitate to lunge forward and take it all. "Fuck." Marco growled, his hand fisting in Eren's hair. "Tell me when to stop." He said bending forward to kiss the top of Eren's head, they made eye contact briefly before Marco started to rock his hips forward. 

Jean let out the most perfect sound and Marco looked up catching his eye. "When you get here we'll do this, I promise." Jean nodded, biting his lip. He shimmied so that his underwear were pushed down to the middle of his thighs and took hold of himself for the first time. Marco was watching Jean watch them and he suddenly couldn't wait to have his pouty Frenchman back in his arms. 

Picking up the pace a little, Eren took it as best he could hoping the wet sounds translated over the webcam. He could hear the sound of Jean jerking off and glanced to the side, he put a hand on Marco's thigh and made eye contact with Jean. "Do you want to see him fuck me? The way I'd let you if you were here?" 

Jean focused on the small screen in front of him, Eren's eyes were just as green as ever. But it was his mouth that distracted him, his lips were red and swollen, he could just imagine putting his dick between them and groaned at the thought. "Oui." He was far too horny to bother with English. 

Marco wasn't a boy scout per say but he was always prepared, he opened the end table drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. Quickly he rolled the condom on and set to work on Eren. It didn't take long to have him begging for it on all fours in the middle of his living room. "Jean, look at me," he managed, his voice deep and ragged as he breathed heavily. 

He cracked open his eyes and slowed his hand. "This will be you when you're here." Marco promised as he pushed into Eren. The smaller boy wailed and Marco and Jean shared a pleasant smile, Eren was a screamer and neither of them minded one bit. 

"I know," Jean said, slipping back into a steady rhythm that matched Marco's thrusts. Eren pressed back to meet every motion like he was trying to swallow Marco whole. 

"He isn't going to last long," Marco whispered, tangling his hands in Eren's hair again. 

"I know." Eren smirked over his shoulder. Marco reached around and grabbed the younger boys dick for the first time and Eren almost came on the spot. He tightened against Marco hard, making him grit his teeth and pause for a second. He took that time to check on Jean. The guy on the other side of the screen was starting to get that blissed out look to his eyes and Marco knew he'd be coming shortly. 

"Jean!" Eren yelled. 

"Fuck." Marco and Jean swore at the same time. Two more thrusts and they were all coming. Marco caught most of Eren's cum to keep it off the carpet and wiped his hands on his shorts that were laying next to the floor. Eren flopped onto the floor with little to no concern for Marco's now tender dick, and they both looked up to find Jean with cum trailing down his side from where it had hit his chest. 

"I could eat you up," Marco purred at Jean while rubbing poor Eren's back. 

Heavy lids raised and Jean managed to make eye contact. "I'll hold you to that." 

"Me too," Eren said, giving the laptop a thumbs up. Jean chuckled and closed his eyes again. 

"Go take a nap baby. I hope you feel better now." Marco spoke in soft, hushed tones. 

"I love you guys," Jean whispered before signing off. 

"I know I just got laid, but did he just say what I think he said?" Eren asked, rolling on his side to look at Marco. 

There was a stupid grin plastered on Marco's face. "Yeah, he did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor who reads this shit before I post it.
> 
> You can find her on tumblr here:
> 
> sariahhime.tumblr.com
> 
> And you can find me here:
> 
> discombobulated-etymology.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean hates the beach but his boyfriends look great in swimtrunks. 
> 
> Also some sads which are resolved in the end.

Marco's apartment was literally on the beach so when the boys decided they wanted to surf Jean really had no excuse. The moment he stepped outside he felt like he was already sunburned. 

"You reek of sunscreen." Eren commented from the others side of Marco and Jean couldn't disagree, he was covered in the stuff. He was wearing a borrowed pair of trunks, along with one of Eren's tank tops and a hat that said Hawaii on it in the tackiest font ever. 

"I don't like being outside," he fussed at the pair of them. 

Marco laughed. "It's good for you. Vitamin D and all that." 

"No," Jean grumbled again. He was still annoyed he'd left his prescription sunglasses back in Paris so he had to wear his regular glasses to the beach. 

They dropped their things and Jean went about laying out towels and setting up an umbrella while Eren chattered on about learning to surf. Marco plopped down next to Jean. "Are you going to be like this the whole time we are here?" He poked Jean's arm. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I just don't like being in the sun. It's draining. It makes me tired. And I burn." 

"Well if you change your mind your hot boyfriends will be out there in the water. I brought a board for you just in case." He gestured to the third surfboard that was sitting on the sand. Jean glared at the board and watched the two of them walk into the water. It only really took about ten minutes of being ignored for Jean to suck it up and join them. 

Jean had shed his tank top and was trying to figure out how to pick up the board when a pair of soft hands slid onto his waist. "So you aren't going to pout the whole time after all huh?" There was hot breath on the back of his neck and a wet body hugging him from behind. 

"Fuck off Eren," Jean snapped. 

One of the hands trailed up to his chin and tipped Jean's head so that he could kiss him. "We just want you to have fun with us, you spoil sport," he mumbled against his lips before giving him one final kiss. "Not to mention you being shirtless is a preferred state of being." Eren tweaked one of his nipples and ran off towards Marco. 

Finally figuring out how to carry the surfboard Jean made his way out into the water. Marco paddled up to him and watched him try to get on the board. "You are going to need a lot of help." He laughed and watched Jean blush. 

"I hate you." Jean frowned at his boyfriend. "You're so mean." 

"I am not and you know it." Marco leaned over and planted a wet, salty kiss on the corner of Jean's mouth. Eren was sitting upright on his board, the sun over the past few days had started to affect him and Jean had to admit the tan looked good on him. 

"Come on, get on the board. I'll teach you to paddle." Marco beamed. 

Knowing this was one of Marco's favorite pastimes Jean tried not to be so fussy about it but the board was covered in wax and he really didn't want to lay on it. He grabbed the nose of the board and tried to shimmy himself on to it but it slipped out from under him and floated a few feet behind him. Eren laughed, Marco shot him a look.

"Its okay. It happens all the time. You gotta put the lead around your ankle." 

Jean stared at him like he had two heads. Marco pulled his leg out of the water and showed Jean the black loop around his ankle. "It's the rope that attaches the board to you so you don't have to swim forever to get it if you fall." He slipped off his board and paddled over to Jean's. 

Coming back with it in tow he wrapped the lead around Jean's ankle and slowly trailed his hand up the inside of Jean's leg. His cheeks colored and he started up with wide eyes. "Marco!" 

"What?" 

"There are people everywhere." Jean shot careful glances around them. 

"Not really. They're all quite a ways away." He smirked. "I could do this." He slipped his hand down the front of Jean's shorts. "And no one would notice," he whispered 

"Except me!" Eren commented, his voice cracking more than he'd expected it too. 

"Shh. You'll get yours. But Jean seems to need some encouragement." With one hand on the board and the other down Jean's swim trunks, Marco leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and salty and Jean practically melted. Eren whined through the whole thing and when they pulled apart Jean finally stopped looking like he wanted to kill someone. 

They spent most of the day on the beach, Jean couldn't balance himself to save his life but Eren wasn't half bad. Ending the day with a rosy burn on his cheeks and shoulders, Jean managed to enjoy himself. It was impressive to watch someone be so passionate about something the way Marco was about surfing. The joy that came over Marco's features as he caught a wave melted something in Jean's chest and made him feel a little more like staying in Hawaii wouldn't be the worst thing. 

\------

Jeanbo: I hate being away from you two.

YaegerBomb: trust me we hate it too

Freckles: It won't be too long before we are there to see you 

Jeanbo: 64 days 

YaegerBomb: are u counting

Jeanbo: NO! 

Freckles: I'm 90% positive that's what he's doing  
Freckles: You know how organized he is

Jeanbo: SHUT UP! 

YaegerBomb: act like u don't love us 

Jeanbo: You know I do. Don't be rude. 

YaegerBomb: im always rude 

Freckles: That's valid, he is. 

Jeanbo: Work was shit. Sasha is talking about some guy she met online nonstop and I want to strangle her. 

YaegerBomb: let her be happy dude 

Jeanbo: She irks me. 

Freckles: Who doesn't baby? 

Jeanbo: Hmm you two and that's it.   
Jeanbo: I'm cranky just talking about her. 

Freckles: Why don't you have some wine and chill

YaegerBomb: u could take a bath and send us nudes 

Jeanbo: I take it back, I only don't hate Marco. 

Freckles: Haha. Don't be that way. You know it's his way of showing affection. 

Jeanbo: He just likes my dick. 

YaegerBomb: ======D

Freckles: Eren! You're not helping. 

YaegerBomb: im not trying to   
YaegerBomb: im trying to get us dick pics 

Jeanbo: I'm going to go now. 

Freckles: Oh, no baby don't go. 

Jeanbo: I'm fine. I've got an early morning meeting tomorrow with some photographer for some interview or something. 

Freckles: Jean, I love you. 

YaegerBomb: i love your dick   
YaegerBomb: jk  
YaegerBomb: i love you sour puss   
YaegerBomb: but your dick is on point too

Jeanbo: Good night Eren. 

\------

His phone rang out shrilly in the darkness, Jean always slept with music on in his apartment but this was so violently out of place it made him jump. Eren <3, glared from his screen. "Babe?" He whispered into the phone. 

Heavy breathing and a shaky voice greeted him on the other end of the line. "Can you threeway Marco?" Eren's voice shook. Jean could tell he was trying hard to keep it together. 

"Okay, hold on." A few clicks and Marco didn't answer, "Fuck, he's at work hold on." Jean dialed the fire station and got Connie, "Please put Marco on the phone it's an emergency." Jean conferenced Marco in as soon as he was on the phone. 

"Eren?!" Marco panted out of breath from running from where he had been in the station. 

There was no sound and then there was sobbing, big and heavy sobs. "Eren, what's wrong?" Jean asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up in his bed. It felt huge without them. 

"M-my.......my mom," he hiccuped and gasped. "My mom died." 

All the wind went out of Marco, he had the sudden urge to punch something. This wasn't fair, out of all the people who deserved to have terrible things happen to them Eren wasn't one of them. 

"Fuck." 

Jean didn't know what to say, he didn't have parents so he couldn't imagine what that was like. "Eren, I'm so sorry. Do you want us to come there?" He rolled over and pulled his laptop out from the edge of his bed where he kept it. "I mean I can be there in....." 

"Book me one too." Marco said without hesitation. Eren cried into the phone and the boys had never felt the distance between them harder than that moment. 

"Marco there's a flight out to NY at 6pm but you'd get in 8am tomorrow, it's the best bet though. Ten hours, no layovers, straight shot. I hate calculating time differences," Jean grumbled. "Eren?" 

"W-what?" He choked out around a sob. 

"It's going to be okay. I promise you. We will be there as soon as possible." 

Marco made it to New York first, he hadn't bothered to even check a bag he just packed a carry on and left. He gnawed his nails down to the skin in the taxi on the way to Eren's place not bothering to call him because he knew what kind of state he'd be in. Mikasa answered the door and Armin waved from the couch. 

"He's in his room," was all she said as Marco hurried through the tiny Brooklyn apartment. 

There was a lump of blankets on the bed with a tiny tuft of hair sticking out of the top of them. Marco didn't bother with saying anything, he just sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped Eren up in his arms. It took the younger boy a few moments to poke his head out and realize it was his boyfriend and when he did he shifted so he was in Marco's lap and kissed him hard. 

"You didn't call?!" He weakly punched Marco in the chest. 

"No, I knew where you'd be." He put his hand on the back of Eren's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "How are you?" 

Eren wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm fine." 

"You're full of shit." 

"You sound like Jean." Eren sighed. 

"He'll be here soon I promise. When was the last time you showered, kid?" He tugged on the ends of Eren's hair. The only response he got was a pout from his boyfriend. "That's what I thought. Let's get you cleaned up?" 

Eren nodded. He was trying desperately to keep it together around Marco but he knew he'd crack the second that Jean got there, so for now he'd try to enjoy his hot hawaiian boyfriend and not think about his mom. 

Jean was standing in the customs line when his phone buzzed, it was a new snapchat photo from Marco. He swiped his phone open and held down the screen. It was open for a second before he let go out of sheer shock. It was a picture of Marco biting Eren's neck in a bathtub. He quickly held down the button again before the timer ran out and felt his face flush. Eren didn't look like he'd been crying and Marco's pupils were huge. He whined and snapped a picture of his feet in the line, I'm going as quickly as I can, he typed. 

The woman at the customs counter asked him all the normal questions as his phone buzzed nonstop in his pocket. As soon as she dismissed him he moved outside to catch a taxi. 

"Merde!" He swore under his breath as he pulled his phone out. He had four snaps from Marco and was trying to express to the cab driver where he needed to go and block out mental images at the same time and ending up tongue tied and flustered. "Brooklyn. Um....," Mentally translating and ignoring the phone burning a hole in his pocket he managed to get out the address. 

Comfortably seated in the back of the cab he pulled his phone out. 40 seconds worth of straight up amature porn stills played through his phone. There was one of Eren's face mid moan, another of Marco's arm wrapped around Eren's waist so he could fist his cock, the third one was Marco sitting on the edge of the tub while Eren sucked him off, and the last was Marco's middle finger in Eren to the knuckle. They were all accompanied by some sweet text saying something about missing him or what have you but by the time he'd made it to Eren's he was flushed and nursing a boner. 

Mikasa answered the door and he kissed her cheeks. "I'm going to murder them. I'll be right back," he mumbled before storming into the bathroom. But the scene that greeted him erased any anger he may have felt. Eren was on his knees facing the bathroom door with Marco behind him, slowly grinding against him. "I hate you two. Do you know how hard it is to maintain composure in the back of a taxi with a boner?" 

Eren opened his eyes and reached his hands out for Jean opening and closing them like a baby. Jean obliged and walked towards him, Eren's hands connected with his belt and fumbled it open as best he could. He pushed Jean's pants and underwear down in one fell swoop and immediately put his mouth on Jean's dick. Barely able to register Jean's hands carding through his hair Eren's eyes fell shut and he moaned. 

Over the boy beneath them Jean mouthed to Marco, "Is he okay?" Marco nodded and it was all the permission Jean needed to go to town on his boyfriend. Jean's hand tightened in Eren's hair and he started to thrust forward into his mouth. Marco matched their pace and Jean could feel the moan coming from Eren before he heard it, it rumbled deep in his chest, ran up his throat, and went straight to Jean's dick. In the time that his eyes rolled into the back of his head Eren turned to jelly between them. 

"Fuck," Marco whispered, trailing his fingernails down Eren's back. "Eren, you're going to make me come if you keep grinding back against me like that." But the words only seemed to make him speed up and the sound of skin smacking against skin made Jean open his eyes and take in the sight. 

Eren was practically fucking himself on Marco's dick at this point. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was standing on end. But Jean's favorite part was the way his lips were stretched taut around his dick. Getting a little over zealous Jean thrust too deep and Eren pulled away with a gag. Green eyes shone with tears and he pulled Jean down to his level so he could kiss him deeply. 

Marco reached around so he could jack Eren off and Jean loved the way he moaned into his mouth. He sucked on Eren's lip and bit it softly before letting it go with a loud pop. But Eren didn't let him go very far. As soon as he pulled away Eren was pulling him back, looping weak limbs around his neck as Marco fucked him senseless. There were teeth biting into Jean's neck hard enough to leave a mark but he didn't care, he knew Eren needed this more than any of them.

"Come for us baby," he whispered into his hair as he held on to the brunette tightly. 

The hand on his hip would probably leave a bruise and he knew he was hurting Jean but he couldn't bring himself to care, he was too far gone. Between them Eren leaned his head on Jean's shoulder and cried out. Hopefully Jean's hand had made it over his mouth before Mikasa had heard Eren come. Marco groaned behind him and kissed his shoulders as he rode out the last of his orgasam. He leaned forward enough so that he could kiss Jean over Eren's shoulder. 

"And here I thought showers were supposed to clean you off." A tiny voice came from between them. Eren's eyes were still closed as he snuggled into Jean's chest. 

"Take him to bed, then come back so I can take care of you." Marco mumbled against Jean's mouth, he was fully aware that Jean was the only one who hadn't come. Jean stood and kicked his pants off before pulling his now damp shirt over his head. Picking an exhausted Eren up out of the tub was quite the feat and required both of the boys but eventually they got Eren into Jean's arms and took him back to his bed. 

"Eren?" Jean whispered. "You awake?" 

"Hmphhhh." Was the only response he got. He kissed the top of his sleeping boyfriend's head and headed back to the one who had since turned on the shower. 

Upon stepping into the shower Marco pulled Jean into a big bear hug. "How was he when you got here?" 

"Exhausted. I think he's been waiting up for us. And I know he's been crying. He tried to act tough when I got here but you know he's transparent." Marco sighed into the hug. "We've all been apart too long."

"I know." Jean kissed the side of Marco's neck and relaxed into the hug. "It's my fault. It shouldn't take a catastrophe to drag me away. I'm sorry." 

Marco pulled back so he could see Jean's face. "Shut the fuck up. We all have lives, it's no ones fault." Jean pouted and Marco just kissed his pursed lips. "Now hug me like you haven't seen me in four months." 

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't want to close his eyes and lose sight of tanned skin and dark ink and freckles galore but he couldn't help the way his eyes rolled back when Marco touched the metal bar that ran through his nipple. His other hand snaked around so that he could grab a handful of Jean's ass. 

"Fuck I missed you," Marco whispered against his skin, pressing him against the cool tile of the shower wall. 

"I love you," Jean whispered. It was the first time he's said it to Marco in person. He opened his mouth to take it back but Marco just kissed him instead. 

"I love you more."

There were no words to describe how right it felt to exchange those words regardless of the fact that they were in Eren's tiny shower. Marco completely monopolized Jean's attention, he couldn't comprehend how Marco was touching him everywhere but he sure as hell wasn't about to start complaining. Strong hands rested on the backs of his thighs and gave them a small pat and Jean understood what he wanted. Hanging on to Marco's neck for dear life he wrapped his legs around Marco's waist. It wasn't that he was worried Marco would drop him so much as he was just worried he'd fall. 

Pressed between the wall and Marco, Jean tried to relax. The hot water falling from the shower head was producing a nice steam and he tipped his head back and let Marco have his way with him. There was some shifting before Marco could manage to hold him with one arm and slip a finger into him with his other hand. Jean bit down on his lip as he got used to the feeling, nothing had been up there in four months so he was a little rusty. 

"God, Jean. You're so tight." Marco leaned down and mouthed at Jean's nipple. He yelled and grabbed a fistful of Marco's hair as tightly as he could. Jean felt like his head was going to explode. 

"It's been awhile." He groaned as Marco started to move his finger in and out. 

"Are you telling me that you don't touch yourself? Cause I know that's a lie." 

"Not like that!" Jean moaned and started moving his hips in time with Marco's finger. A second one was added and he felt like he was being split, the sudden burst of pain dulling out to a familiar burn. 

Marco chuckled against Jean's neck as he kissed his way back up. "You're such an innocent guy it makes it all that much better to fuck you." 

Jean scoffed. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Shut up." Marco smiled and Jean melted into the deep voice and the strong arms. Marco could say just about anything and he'd nod in agreement so long as he kept touching him. The fingers inside him curled in just the right way to touch his prostate and he moaned. Jean could feel Marco's erection brushing against his thigh and he whimpered. 

"I want you," Jean mumbled before licking Marco's ear and biting it gently. 

"Your wish is my command." He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom from the shower caddy that held Eren's shampoo. It only took a second for him to open the wrapper with his teeth and roll it on before he pressed into Jean. 

Jean dug his nails into Marco's neck. He opened his mouth to yell but Marco shook his head and he remembered that Armin and Mikasa were in the living room, instead a tiny whine came out.

"You're doing so good," Marco whispered, kissing him deeply. 

They didn't last long, Jean had been teased for awhile before and Marco's second round never lasted as long as the first. But that didn't make it any less good. Marco couldn't believe how tight Jean was around him, the pressure and the heat were insane. His arms were starting to hurt from holding him but but he knew this boyfriend was just as stable as the previous one. 

"Come on baby, come for me." 

It was all the encouragement that Jean needed. He came all over his stomach and groaned as Marco came a second time. "I guess Eren was right, showers seem to be working the opposite way for us." Marco set Jean's legs down and helped steady him, he took a wash cloth and wiped Jean's stomach off with the now lukewarm water. 

"Nap?" Jean croaked. 

"Nap indeed." Marco dried him off and carried him to Eren's bed. Two people fit easily enough but squeezing in a third was tight but Marco didn't mind being pressed against Eren's back with his arm over him so he could hold Jean's hand as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor who reads this shit before I post it.
> 
> You can find her on tumblr here:
> 
> sariahhime.tumblr.com
> 
> And you can find me here:
> 
> discombobulated-etymology.tumblr.com


End file.
